Clearing the Fog
by Tealfeather123
Summary: Jayfeather has always had a tough life. He wanted to be a warrior, but instead ends up as a medicine cat. But what if help came from an unexpected source?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers, let me welcome you to another Warriors story. So this is based on my favorite cat, Jayfeather, as he struggles through life after The Last Hope, or something like that. So enough of my babbling, let stop talking so you can enjoy the story. XD**

**I do not own Warriors.**

**Clearing the Fog**

Jayfeather sat down inside the medicine cat's den as he arranged the different kinds of herbs. He moved his paw to each one of them, placing one in a corner and another in a different corner, until the mix of herbs became an organized group. The sounds of cat doing their duties could be hear echoing through his den, but he paid no attention to them. He never did pay attention to them, unless they needed his help, which was the only time they needed him. That thought annoyed him slightly, but he knew that it was his duty as a medicine cat, to help others and expect nothing in return.

But sometimes he wished that faith went differently. He always thought of what would happen if he wasn't a medicine cat. Well he knew the answer that would be him being a terrible warrior, because of his blindness, but he wondered what would happen if he wasn't blind?

Would he become a warrior who caught huge prey and run around the forest? Who fought side by side with his clan mates, instead of sitting in the sidelines during a battle? To be with a loving mate, instead of being grumpy.

Many cats always think that the reason Jayfeather was grumpy was because it's just the way he is, born to live grump. But the truth was, it's because he felt lonely.

Being a medicine cat prevented him from having a mate and the only cat he loved was taken away from him because of a prophecy. It left him alone and sad, with no one by his side other than the herbs that surrounded him.

Although he couldn't see, he could always sense the love of mates who sat together and that always made him jealous. The thought of cat, like his brother, having mates and him having nothing made him angry sometimes. 'Why those my brother have a mate?' He though once. 'Did I not fight as hard as him during the battle against the Dark Forest?'

But he hid these thoughts inside, knowing that it was not right of him to get angry against them. It was no one's fault why he ended up like that. So he hid his emotions, leaving it locked up inside.

Jayfeather continued to arrange the herbs, when he noticed that there was something wrong with them. So he gently pawed at the piles and noticed that something was missing. After double-checking, in case he was wrong, the piles he verified that his supply of it was used up.

So he gently stood up and padded towards the entrance of the den. Although he was blind, his other senses helped him move around. He sensed his surroundings, preventing him from bumping to anything or anybody.

"Where you going?" A curious voice asked, from near the entrance.

So Jayfeather stopped to hear the sound of something dragging. It was Briarlight.

Ever since her accident, which paralyzed her lower body, Briarlight has been living inside the medicine cat's den with him. She usually helped him around, carrying herbs and treating some patient, since she had nothing else to do. Like him, she had a disability that would prevent her from being a warrior.

Over time she grew thankful for helping her go through with her disability, since he created exercises for her, and she usually repaid him by acts of friendliness.

Much to the medicine cats dismay, since he found friendliness like that annoying. But that doesn't mean he didn't appreciate any of it and he is always thankful for all she does for him. In a way, she was the only friend he could open up to, but he never told her that.

"I'm just going to get some catmint…" He said. "…our supply is out."

"Oh can I join?" She asked excitedly, she always liked going out of camp.

"No…" He said plainly. "…I want you here in case someone needs a torn pulled out of their paw."

"Fine." She said rolling her eyes. "You never let me join you." She then dragged herself back to the nest as Jayfeather padded out of the den.

Jayfeather could sense activity all over the camp as patrols left and arrived and apprentices cleaned nest. He padded towards the entrance, moving towards it without a problem, when he suddenly sensed someone blocking his way.

"Where do you think you're going?" A voice asked. Jayfeather recognized it as the voice of his brother, Lionblaze.

"Out to get some catmint, mom." He said jokingly. The fast that Lionblaze always wanted ro know where he was annoyed him and he sometimes wished that he just left him alone.

"Okay and who is coming with you?"

"No one, I'm just going on my own."

"On your own, but its dangerous out there. Some of the patrols have been seeing two-legs getting nearer and nearer our camp an…"

"Don't worry I'm not going that far. I'm just going to the nearby patch of catmint."

Lionblaze looked at him with an unsure face before shaking his head. "I'm sorry Jayfeather, but I can't risk it. I'm coming with you."

Jayfeather tried to hold back a growl as he gave him an annoyed look. "Lionblaze!" He hissed. "I'm not a kit, I can perfectly handle myself. I know this part of the forest, just as any cat from ThunderClan." He then turned around and started padding away, as fast as he can.

"Jayfeather wait!" Lionblaze called out, but it was too late, Jayfeather was already out of camp and Lionblaze knew better to argue with Jayfeather when he was angry.

* * *

"Who does he think he is, always treating me like a kit?" Jayfeather grumbled to himself as he padded through the forest. The earlier conversation he had with Lionblaze made him furious and he didn't notice that he was going further than he should have. Right now, he just wanted to vent away the anger.

As he continued to walk in anger, the sudden sound of rustling leaves alerted him and he immediate stopped. His ear perked up as he tried to listen to his surrounding, trying to find where the sound came from.

"Who's there?" He hissed. "Show yourself!"

Then there was more rustling coming from behind him as he heard loud paw steps heading for him. He unsheathed his claws, hoping to fight back whoever or whatever was there, but before he could react to the nearest sound, of paw steps, he was lifted in the air.

"Ahhh…" He yowled as he frantically swung his paw in the air. He could feel something holding him in the sides and wondered what it was.

So he scented the air, and smelled a familiar scent. Two-legs.

Fear soon shot through his body as he tried to wiggle himself out of their grasp while flinging his unsheathed claw to no avail.

"Help!" He cried out. "I'm being captured by two-legs! Lionblaze help!"

**Dun, dun dun. Well that's the first chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it. You can let me know be reviewing, so please do. With that said I having nothing else to say than: as always see you in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello and welcome back. I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter and want more. If you did, then here is the second chapter.**

**I do not own Warriors.**

**Clearing the Fog**

**Chapter 2**

Jayfeather felt that he was lying on some sort of cold floor as everything around him shook. He tried moving around, but was always hit by a barrier. He tried to yowl out for help, but heard no response to any of it. By the scent that he smelled, he knew that he was no longer in the forest and any chance of getting help was slim. Fear soon filled his body, as he thought of it, and he buried his head in his paws in dismay. Why was this happening to him? Why did the two-legs capture him? Will he ever get back to ThunderClan?

'You know they wouldn't even notice you gone.' A faint voice said to him.

"Wha…what?" He asked ears perked and looking up. Although he could not see, he could always sense the presence of others near him. But right now, he couldn't locate the source of the voice. "Who's there?"

'No one, but you and me?' The voice said, growing louder now.

"Where are you?"

'I'm everywhere you are. Where ever you have been I've been there also. Whatever you experienced I experienced too. That's how I know that they don't care about you.'

"Don't care about me?" Jayfeather asked quizzically. "Who?"

'Your clan mates of course…' The voice said. '…do you really believe that they went out looking for you?'

"Of course. I'm their medicine cat."

'Their useless medicine cat.'

"Useless?" Jayfeather said enraged. "I'm not useless…" He begun but was cut off by the voice.

'Oh, really well got tell them that. I've heard them talk behind your back. They just think that you're a useless mouth to feed and that they should bring Leafpool back.'

"What!" He said angrily, but in the inside he felt hurt. Did they really think about him like that? Did they think he was really a worthless medicine cat?

'Oh, yes…in fact they think you and your siblings are the cause of Leafpool being removed as medicine cat. Now with her gone, they are left with a stupid, useless excuse for a medicine cat, who can't even see.'

"Stop it!" Jayfeather cried out, feeling saddened by the words thrown at him. "Shut up and don't talk to me!"

'Why, don't you want to hear how useless you are? Even Briarlight is more useful than you, since she can see. Unlike you….you who would just bump in to anyone and make so many bad decisions. I bet StarClan is even planning to kill you, since you are no use to them anymore.'

"Nooo…." Jayfeather whimpered. "They…they won't do that." By now a few drop of tears flowed from his blind eyes, getting his fur wet.

Suddenly, images of his clan mates flashed before him and Jayfeather was shocked on how he was seeing this. But that all changed when he notice that they were images of his clan mates ignoring him, talking behind his back and insulting him. He even saw Dovewing and Lionblaze, the two cats he trusted the most, making fun of him behind his back.

All of this was too much for the medicine cat and soon he broke down in tears, crying out: "Why! Why am do they hate me!" It's not my fault!"

'That's were your wrong cause it is. If you weren't such a bad medicine cat then other would have respected you more. Instead, you were a terrible cat, so now they let you get captured by two-legs so can rot and die!'

Jayfeather continued to sob as he thought about it. All of the things that were said were true. He did treat his clan mates badly. Always being grumpy and weary of them. How they offered help and him rejecting their offers. It was him that brought this upon himself. It was him who should suffer and is now, under the two-legs. Who were taking him somewhere far off, away from the clans.

'I bet they are smiling this very moment, knowing that you are gone from their lives….forever.'

With all this said, Jayfeather burst into tears once more knowing that it was most likely true. He didn't feel anger anymore towards the voice, but instead slight gratitude for informing him of all of this. Informing him on how his clan mates really thought of him when his head was turned away.

But he didn't feel anger towards is clan mates. In fact he felt sorry for them. He felt sorry for them who had to cope up with him.

All his anger was diverge on him, since he thought…, no, he knows that it was his fault. If he was kinder then they would like him more. But it was too late now. Too late to change the past. There is nothing he can do, but wait for the consequences of his deeds.

He slammed his head on the cold floor as he sobbed, wishing that it would just all end by killing myself. But will StarClan accept him.

"No…" He said. "…a cat like me doesn't deserve the easy way out. I must take my punishment and suffer."

* * *

A white she-cat sat in her cage as she listened to a gray tom cry out in despair. Her attention first went to him when she heard him talking to himself and now he was crying and blaming himself for what had happened to him.

Like him, she too was scared, for they were taken by humans and were being brought to a place that they don't know where. But she never actually thought that she could be scarred enough to cry like him.

She started thinking that it isn't because he's frightened, but because of something else. But what it was, she didn't know.

She started worrying about him as he continued to cry and wondered what she can do to help. But any attempt would be impossible, since their cages was placed far away from each other. Why did the humans always have to put them in cages? It's not like they couldn't handle themselves.

So she could do nothing else than just listen to his sad cries and hope that he would soon stop.

**Dis you like it? Then let me known in the reviews and as always see you in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back to an exciting and amazing and fan...okay I'm probably over exaggerating this. So anyways welcome back. If your still reading this, then that means you like the story. XD So here comes chapter 3**

**I do not own Warriors.**

**Clearing the Fog**

**Chapter 3**

Lionblaze raced through camp with a scared look in his face. It's been a long time since Jayfeather left and he still hasn't come back. The sun in the sky was starting to lower, making the surrounding dark. Frantically he asked cats if they have seen his brother, but none of them seemed to know where he is. Worry started to flow through his brain as he wondered where Jayfeather was and if he had any contribution with him disappearing, since he did look really angry and disappointed after their fight earlier. Maybe that was the reason why Jayfeather wasn't going back. Maybe he was still angry.

No, Jayfeather knew better than that. No matter how angry his brother could get, he would never do such a foolish thing.

If Jayfeather was not returning to camp it wasn't because he didn't want to, but because he couldn't. So that could only mean that he has been captured by someone or…he didn't even want to think of the second option.

So Lionblaze immediately raced towards Bramblestars den, hoping to see the leader inside. Worry was still flowing in his blood as he hoped that Jayfeather was alright. 'Please be okay!' He thought to himself as he reached the leaders den.

As he entered, he saw Bramblestar sitting in his nest looking at him as he stood in front of ThunderClan's leader.

"Ah, Lionblaze." He said. "What can I do for you?"

"Jayfeather is missing!" He cried out, tears forming in his eyes. Even with a brave and strong warrior like Lionblaze. The prospect of losing another sibling was too much for him. When Hollyleaf died after the last battle, Jayfeather was the one who comforted him and helped him get over it. But now, with the chances of Jayfeather being dead, Lionblaze could not hold his emotions anymore.

"I tried asking everyone in camp…" He continued. "…but none of them seem to see him."

"Jayfeather is missing?" Bramblestar repeated, trying to think it over. "But where could he have gone."

"I don't know." Lionblaze said, tears still streaming from his eyes. "But the last I saw him was when he left camp to gather herbs. We had a fight before that, but I don't think that would be enough for him to hide from us. I think that he might have been captured."

"Captured…" Bramblestar said, before his eyes grew wide. "There are two-legs near patrolling near our territory! You don't think?"

Panic shot true Lionblaze as he understood what his leader was trying to say.

"Then we must get search patrols ready! Jayfeather could be stuck and hiding from them. We need to find him before he gets captured."

"If he hasn't already been captured…" Bramblestar added, as he excited his den to organize search patrols to find their medicine cat.

Jayfeather had his head on top of his paws as he lay inside his prison. The two-legs took him to different places he didn't know until he ended up in a cold room, filled with the scent and sound of different cats. He could scent kitty-pets and loners, but not the familiar scent of the forest and the clans.

"Well…" He said to himself. "…at least I won't be able to bother anyone in ThunderClan anymore. I bet there happy with me gone." He said bitterly as slight sadness hit his heart knowing they didn't want him.

"Ummm…." A voice towards his right said. "…excuse me, but what are these clans that you keep saying to yourself?"

"Huh, what?" Jayfeather said turning towards the voice. He then sensed another cat, inside a different cage, besides his. "Who are you?" He questioned.

""Oh, well my name is Rose..." The cat said. "…and I was wondering what these clans that you keep talking about are?"

Jayfeather just sat there for a second, processing what she said, before looking down with a sad expression on his face.

"It's nothing…" He said, holding back tears. "…it's just a place that never loved me."

"Never love you?" Rose said in shock. "Now just wait a minute. I didn't mean to ease drop, but I couldn't help but notice you crying earlier in the truck. Why are you so sad?"

Jayfeather wondered what this 'truck' that she was talking about, but soon shrugged it off. He put all his focus instead at the fact that she was toying with him, pretending she cared.

"Why bother asking me that?" Jayfeather said. "I'm just a worthless mouse-brained cat. Why would you even care on how I feel? Cats like me don't deserve that attention."

"Worthless?" She said in disbelief. "Now let me correct you there. Even though I have only known you for a while, and not really that much during that time, I doubt it that you are worthless. No one is worthless, no matter whom they are."

"Well you obviously don't know much about me, because I am a cat who shouldn't even be born!" He cried out, tears now running down his cheeks. "I don't deserve to be happy. I deserve every punishment I receive. Nobody loves and no one will! I am cursed to live alone forever."

By now, Jayfeather broke apart as he cried his eyes out whaling to the top of his lungs. If it wasn't already noisy in the room they were in, he would surely have made a show of himself.

"Now, now…" She said as she brought her tail across the cages bars and patted him on the back. "… don't say such thing. You're not going to live lonely, in fact if you want I would like to be your friend." She said, coming from her heart. She was determined to help this poor cat, no matter what. For seeing someone like him broke her heart and she knows what it was like feeling alone.

Jayfeather fidgeted slightly at her touch, as her tail patted him, and for a second he thought of moving away. But the touch was just comforting and made him relax.

"No you won't. You're just saying that because you want me to feel better." Jayfeather spat. "Besides, who would ever want to be a friend with a monster like me?"

"You're not a monster…" She said wiping his tears with her tail. "….your just a cat who is misunderstood. So I'm here to help."

"Y…you are?" Jayfeather asked, sniffing. "You're not going to insult me when I'm not listening?" He said remembering what the voice told him earlier.

"Yes, I'm here to help you and make you feel better…" She purred. "…and as a friend I would never do such things that would hurt you, ever."

**Enjoyed it? Why not review to let me know. Thanks for reading and as always see you in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello and welcome back to another chapter of Clearing the Fog. Before we start, I would like Tansyfang for your constant review, I really appreciate that. Also can you read minds? Because how did you guess what I was going to do for this chapter. (Well it was pretty predictable. XD )**

**I do not own Warriors.**

* * *

**Clearing the Fog**

**Chapter 4**

Willowshine padded towards the Moonpool as the half-moon hovered above the night sky. The cool night wind blew against her fur, giving her a relaxing feeling of calmness. Ever since the battle against the dark forest, cats from different clans have lived in peace and harmony, at least for now. This made her journey towards the Moonpool easy and undisturbed. Not that patrols were going to question her on why she was on their territory, since she was a medicine cat. Everything after the battle seemed to be going well and her visit to the Moonpool will probably be plain and normal and there probably wasn't anything interesting in store, other than the usual friendly fight with Jayfeather.

She soon scented the other medicine cats nearby and was soon at the Moonpool, where all the medicine cats from different cats have gathered. At first she thought she was late until she noticed that they too have just arrived and getting comfortable for their meeting.

Looking aroing, she could see that everyone was already there. From, Kestrelflight, Littlecloud and Leafpool. Wait a minute…Leafpool?

"Leafpool?" She said in disbelief and shock as she approached the light brown tabby. "W…what are you doing here? Where's Jayfeather?"

"Take a sit, Willowshine." Leafpool said calmly, but she could see the hurt and sad look in her face and knew that something was wrong. "I wanted to explain it to everyone, but we still had to wait for you. But since we're complete now then I think I can start."

Willowshine nodded and took a sit next to Littlecloud as the former medicine cat explained why she was there.

"You're all probably wondering why I'm here…" She began. "…well, I'm here because…because Jayfeather is missing."

This took them all by shock and for an unknown amount of time they found themselves staring at Leafpool in disbelief while wondering where Jayfeather was. Although Willowshine didn't like him, compared to other cats, it didn't mean she didn't care about him. So with him missing, she felt worry flow through, while feeling slightly bad for fighting against him before, as she hoped that he was safe.

"B...but, how?" I asked.

"We don't know…" She said with a very sad expression on her face as she shook her head. It looked like that she was going to break down and cry in front of us, and who can blame her, Jayfeather was her son, but she didn't. She manages to stay strong and keep her emotions intact. "…al we know is that he left camp to gather herbs and never came back."

Willlowshine looked down at the ground as she thought of Jayfeather. She couldn't help but feel bad for him, knowing that a blind cat like him could be wondering the forest, if he still was in the forest, getting himself in danger if he wasn't already dead.

'No!' She thought. Jayfeather is stronger than that. He never let his blindness get away on what he wanted and he is a strong cat. He's alright…just lost.

But even strong cats have their limits.

* * *

Jayfeather lay in his cage as his tail flickered left and right. He had no idea on how long he was kept in there of how long it was when he was captured, but he didn't care. Anything before his capture was in the past now. In a past that he will forget, so that he can open up a new future. If they didn't want him then he wouldn't force them to like. He would never come back to the clans, and even if he wanted too he couldn't.

He was trapped inside a large two-leg den in metal cages, all alone. No. He wasn't alone, he had a new friend. A friend that he hoped would understand him. A friend that he would treat better, than the way he did to others back in ThunderClan, so that she won't hate him.

He knew that the reason why his clan mates talked behind his back, insulting him, was because he treated him badly. It was his fault on why he was here, so he might as well not repeat the past.

"Hey…uhh…Jayfeather?" He heard Rose call him. Ever since their first talk, Rose and Jayfeather had been interacting more with each other. She manage to convince him that he wasn't as useless as he thinks, and with her talking to him, understanding everything he says, he didn't feel useless. He felt that somebody finally understood him. With each conversation they have, he felt like a new cat.

He felt that he started to know more about her, while she learned more about him. With every time they talked, Jayfeather felt a different kind of happiness. A certain happiness that he hadn't felt for a long time.

"Yes?" Jayfeather asked.

"Can I ask you a question?" She asked, with a soft and silent voice, which was very uncommon of her.

"Uhh, sure. What is it?"

"What do you look like?" She said quickly.

"What do I look like?" Jayfeather repeated, a little confused, since no one had ask him an odd question like that before. "Well…can't you see what I look like?"

"No…" She said sadly. "…because…because… Because I'm blind!"

Jayfeather was surprised at what she said and didn't know what to say. He never expected her to be blind. To not be able to see the world in front of her. To be…to be like him. There was a long pause, with none of them saying a thing to each other. Sensing that she was hiding her head in shame, he decided to break the silence by comforting her.

"Don't be ashamed…" He said. "…you don't have to be ashamed by your blindness."

"No, you don't understand. Being left in the dark isn't as easy as you think it is."

"That's where you're wrong." Jayfeather informed her. "I know what it's like to be left in the dark. I know what it feels like, because I'm blind too."

There was another short pause as she stared to process what he just said. 'Was it true?' She thought. 'Was he blind like her?'

"Y…you are?"

"Yes…" He said nodding, not that she would see it.

"So, you understand how it feels like to be treated like you need constant help, even if you don't?"

"Yes."

"Do you think I'm helpless like a kit? Because some I usually need to depend on others." She said, knowing that most cats treated her like one. A kit who is lost and needs constant help and she knew that they were sometimes right. She couldn't do what most cat can, making her dependent on others.

"Yes, I get that a lot too. But I don't listen to any of them." He said, sensing the sad feeling coming from her as she thought of sad memories. "I ignore what they say and persevere till I'm able to do what want. I think you could be able to prove them wrong if you put your heart to it."

"Y…you do?"

"Yes…yes I do. I manage to do it, and I'm a worthless cat, so a cat like you, who is strong and hardworking, could easily prove them wrong and show that you can do anything they can, as equal if not better."

She smiled at what she said and let out a purr. 'He is not like any other cat I met before. He's different. He understands.'

**With that concludes another chapter. Like it, please review so I could know. So with that I say goodbye for now and as always see you in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome, welcome all of you to another chapter of Clearing the Fog. *cheering noises* Also is it just me or is this story making me feel sad as I write it?**

**I do not own Warriors.**

* * *

**Clearing the Fog**

**Chapter 5**

Something was wrong, something was terribly wrong and Jayfeather knew it. The foul smell of two-legs was all around him as he felt himself being restrained by them. He felt vulnerable and weak and helpless to what the two-legs did to him. He wished that this was all a nightmare and that none of it was real, but the restraints attached to him hurt badly, reminding him that this was all real. Laid down on a cold surface with the sound of two-legs feeling his ears frightened him and he wished that he was somewhere else. He wished he was back with Rose in their containers talking, enjoying each other company. But that's when he realized something. Where was Rose? Was she alright?

For a moment he started worrying for her safety more than his, but that all stopped when he suddenly felt a two-leg touch him on top of his head. The touch was soft and non-threatening. 'Maybe they're not going to hurt me.' He thought.

But he was soon proven wrong when he felt something poke him in the side, sending a brief amount of pain. It was like he was stung by something, something sharp, as he felt a liquid being injected in him.

The stinging sensation soon stopped, as he started feeling tired. His mind tried to keep him awake, but for some reason, he just couldn't. Sleepiness tried to pull him down as his head swayed, to try and keep him awake.

'I must not fall asleep…' He though as he felt his muscles growing tired. '…I'll be vulnerable if they see me asleep…'

He could feel his body going limp as it betrayed him. Everything seemed to be spinning, as he started to drift into his dreams.

But just before he fell to his dream world, a sudden unbearable pain ripped through him, as a sharp object, just like claws, dug through his fur and flesh, near his eyes. It hurt badly, and Jayfeather never imagined any pain greater. Whatever was ripping through his skin, it was sharper than any claw and he thought that it was the end for him.

'Make it stop!' He thought. 'Make it stop!'

'No accept it…' The devious voice said, as it returned in his mind. '…this is a punishment for you.'

'Yes…' He thought. '…I deserve this…I deserve the pain.'

He soon drifted off, as pain from both his mind and heart took over.

* * *

Lionblaze suddenly woke up, in moon high, as he heard wail for help in his head. The screams echoed through his head as he remembered the sad cry for help. The voice was desperate, and he could tell that the source of the voice was in pain. For some reason, the voice sounded familiar to him, but he just didn't know why.

But His eyes opened wide as he realized whose voice it was. He suddenly felt mouse-brained, and agitated at himself, for not recognizing it earlier. It was Jayfeather's. Soon loneliness and hurt filled his heart as he remembered his brother, who has been missing for at least a moon by now.

Deciding that he needed some fresh air, he stood up from his nest, which he shared with his mate, Cinderheart. He looked at her for a while and smiled, as he though how beautiful and peaceful she look when she slept. Ever since Jayfeather disappeared, she was the one who comforted him and told him that he was alright, and he felt thankful for her for helping him out in times like this. But even though he would like to believe what she said, he knew, deep inside of him, that Jayfeather was far from alright.

Padding out of the den he saw Bumblestripe and Cloudtail, who were in charge of guarding the camp for the night, and gave a nod as a greeting. They nodded back as he continued to pad towards the opening of the camp, so that he could clear his head in the forest.

Reaching the forest, he was met by the calm and peaceful surrounding of trees and cool wind. The relaxed him a bit as he headed towards the lake, where he hope he could relax and thin about the voice that he suddenly heard.

The sound of waves hitting the shore soon hit his ears as ne felt the soft sand under his paws. The air blew up against him and he closed his eyes to enjoy it for a while. He then sat down and looked up at the sky, to see the stars and the moon above him.

"Why did you send that to me?" He asked up at StarClan, knowing they were the ones who sent the voice, since they were the only ones who are able to do such a thing. "What are you trying to tell me?"

But there was no reply. Only the calm sounds of the nights entered his ear. He grew agitated at this and lashed hi tail on the sand as his claws started to unsheathe.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" He hissed up in the air. "Are you trying to tell me it's my fault that he's gone?"

He then swung his right paw at the sand, sending sand dust flying up in the air. His eyes were filled with anger, but not against StarClan but against himself, as tears run down his face. No matter how many times they told him that it wasn't his fault, he knew that it was his.

"I shouldn't have let him go alone!" He shouted at himself. "I should have come with him!"

He then looked down, his tears falling on the sand as despair hit his heart. His anger and sadness was a deadly combination, and it brought the ones proud and strong warrior to tears.

"I should…I should have been a better brother." He cried.

"Now, Jayfeather is gone because of me. Probably never to come back."

The soft moans of the wind tried to comfort him, as if it understood the pain he was going through. But there was nothing anyone or anything could do to convince him that it wasn't his fault.

"To make things worse…" He sobbed. "…the last time I saw him was between us fighting." His tears continued to fall as he tried to prevent himself from crying.

"I'm sorry, Jayfeather!" He cried out, to the top of his lungs. "I'm sorry for what I did!"

He then looked up to see the stars twinkled as bright as ever, while the moon shone upon the forest. For some reason it reminded him of the times when they were all together. Him, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather, together and having fun as siblings.

"Please be okay…" He said, as his voice drifted off into the night air.

* * *

**Well, that concludes this chapter for now. Hope you enjoyed, if you did let me know in the reviews and as always see you in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone and I would like to thank you all for your reviews. XD Thanks for all of that and I'm really glad that you're enjoying my story.**

**I do not own Warriors.**

* * *

**Clearing the Fog**

**Chapter 6**

Darkness. That was all that surrounded Jayfeather, darkness. He felt alone and cold in a void of darkness and emptiness and he didn't like a single second of it. But as he wondered through this darkness, he could hear a faint voice coming from somewhere. As he walked towards it, he felt like that he was floating in air, soaring in the darkness. So he decided to follow it, in hopes of escaping this void. It looked like that it was forever before he got near to the voice. But soon the voice grew louder with every step he took until he could finally here it clearly.

'Useless…' He heard it said. '…you are useless…'

"No…" Jayfeather said to himself, denying what it tried to tell him. Trying to be strong he looked up and disagreed with it. "…I'm not useless."

'Yes you are!" The voice said with a blood curdling shriek, shaking Jayfeather to the bone. A sudden pain in his head, intensified this all, as he fell down in a ball of pain. His head started to hurt even more, and for a second he thought that it might explode. But none of that happened.

'You're pathetic…' The voice shouted at him. '…just look at you. No wonder why your clan mates left you so that you can be captured.'

Jayfeather tried to speak, but found himself unable to. The pain in his head was getting worst by the second and he wished that it would end right then and there.

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" He screamed, but no one was there to help him.

'No wonder you were unable to be a warrior.' The voice hissed at him. 'You can't even stand against slight pain.'

Jayfeather growled at what the voice said. Who is he to tell him what he can or can't be? But what is he was right? What if he really was weak? The pain was unbearable, but any good warrior could have withstood it and carry on. Soon images of his clan mates looking down at him and shaking their heads popped up and Jayfeather felt small as he saw them.

'You're weak. The weakest cat in the world. You don't deserve to live!' It told him.

"I…I don't deserve to l…live." He repeated, as the words were imprinted in his head, which was still filled with a burning pain that was impossible to describe.

Everything went spinning as the images of hs clan mates hovered over him. They looked at him in disgust, throwing insults as they hissed at him.

"Weak.

"Worthless!"

"Mouse-brained."

"I'm sorry!" He screamed. "I am weak! I don't deserve this life!" He screamed and as he did the voice laughed. Laughed as he watched the once strong cat break down.

* * *

Jayfeather opened his eyes as light hit him in the face. He felt wobbly and tired and he felt a slight headache, making it feel heavy. But other than that he was fine. The pain that he felt earlier was now gone and he decided that everything was back to normal, or as close to normal as it could get.

Looking around he could see that he wasn't in his cage anymore. Instead he was in some sort of clearing were there were trees plants and cats happily roaming the area. The sun shone upon them and everything looked like a small forest.

But something felt different. He felt weird and strange, but he couldn't what. He knew that he was still near the two-legs, since their scent still lingered around. So what was wrong?

He looked at himself, inspecting his body, to make sure sure that there wasn't anything wrong with him, but he saw nothing odd. 'Everything seems fine…' He thought to himself. '…I don't see anything….wait a minute…See!'

He looked around once again and his eyes were met by the vibrant colors of the world. Instead of the black darkness that he saw all of the time, he could see the different sights that he has been missing out of for his entire life.

A smile slithered on his face at the fact and he couldn't help but let out a small chuckle as he enjoyed the new sights around him. Although he was able to see in StarClan and in dreams, it felt very different, so different that it was impossible to describe it with words, to actually see with his own eyes in the real, waking, world.

"I can see…" He murmured to himself, before repeating it in a much louder voice. "I can see!" He shouted as the expression on his face was filled with joy.

"I can't believe it!" He exclaimed as a sudden though hit his head. Now that he could see, maybe he wouldn't be as worthless a before. Maybe he can finally prove himself to others. Maybe he can finally become a warrior.

But the sudden though of the clans, the place that he thought he could never return too, brought his heart down as he remembered the images that were projected in his head. 'You should be dead…' The voice echoed in his head.

"I'll prove them wrong…" He said to himself. "…I'll show them that I'm worth something."

'The voice was wrong.' He thought. 'I am not pathetic and with this new found sight I can prove it.'

He sudden started planning of a way to get back to the clans. Although he promised that he would never return, the thought of his ability to see threw away those thoughts and replaced them with confidence. Confidence in proving his self-worth.

But as he thought of returning to the clans, a ball of white fur suddenly pounced on him. Knocking him down and making them roll down for a while. As they stopped rolling, Jayfeather felt a sudden weight on top of him, keeping him pinned down. Slowly opening his eyes, he was met with a white she-cat with blue eyes. At first, Jayfeather didn't recognize who it was until her scent entered his nose.

"Rose!" He exclaimed happily as a grim spread through her face.

"Jayfeather!" She said happily as he got off of him. "I see that you're done with your operation too."

"Operation?" Jayfeather asked confused as he got off of the ground and sat down.

"Yeah…" She chirped happily. "…I heard the other cats talking about it. They say that the humans, or two-legs to you, take cats that have problems, like blindness and stuff like that, and fix them. Like you and me, I can see now." She said with a huge smile on her face.

"I presume that you can see too."

Jayfeather nodded and smiled.

"See, now we can do things that we could never do before, hunt, run around and more! To make things better, I heard that they are going to set as free after this. They're going to set us free near where they got us. Since they caught me near the forest, maybe we'll be dropped off near each other.

Jayfeather smiled at the thought. Not because he could finally going to go back to the clans, but because he won't get separated with Rose. After all they have been through, all the conversation they had, he started to think that it would be impossible to go on without her. He would miss her too much and he wanted her to come with him.

"Rose?" Jayfeather begun, with a soft voice.

"Yes?" She asked looking at him in the eyes.

"Would you come back with the clans with me?"

Rose stayed silent for a moment as she thought about it. She didn't have anyone to go back too after this and she doubted if anyone would miss. While the prospect of living in a clan. To her, was new and foreign, the thought of having Jayfeather by her side, if she went with him, was something that made her happy.

"Yes…" She purred. "…I would love to."

* * *

**Well, there goes another chapter. Hope you like it and don't forget to reviews. So as always, see you in the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, Teal here and welcome back to Clearing the Fog. Before we get started let see some reviews first. XD**

**LavenderCrystalOfRoses- Glad to here you got it. Also thank for the reviews.**

**Tansyfang - Don't worry, you got the ****Leafpool becoming a medicine cat thing last time. But** now that makes me wonder what you thought what was going to happen.

**With that done I give you Chapter 7**

**I do not own Warriors.**

* * *

**Clearing the Fog**

**Chapter 7**

Jayfeather watched as the monster, that the two-legs used to bring them back to the edge of the forest, drove off back through the Thunderpath. He felt really grateful for what they have been doing for them and through that maybe not all two-legs were bad. If it wasn't for them, he and Rose would have never been able to see. Turning around he faced the tall trees and green plants of the forest and smiled. Although he knew that he was still far from the clans, the scent of the forest made him feel relaxed. But the thought of his clan mates brought his heart down, as the determination to prove himself boiled within.

"Well, we're here." Rose said from beside him.

"Yeah…" Jayfeather said, nodding in agreement. "The forest is even more beautiful than I thought, with all the colors and life."

"Yup, me too. Never expected it to look so peaceful." She said before turning towards him with a huge grin on her face. Jayfeather looked at her and wondered what was on her mind.

"Hey, go you know what this means?" She asked.

"Umm…no…" He said, not sure what she was trying to imply.

"This means that we can hunt." She said happily.

Jayfeather's face lit up a smile broke out. Ever since he was young, he wanted to experience the thrill of hunting, that's why he always wanted to be a warrior. But his blindness got in the way of his dreams and the only times he was able to hunt was when he was Jay's Wing. So now with the power of sight, that he just acquired, he would be able to roam the forest and catch the biggest, most plump, rabbit he could lay his eyes on.

"Yeah, we can…" He said before a grin ran up his face. "Race you to the forest." He said before quickly bolting to the forest, in full speed, dogging trees and bushes. Thanks to the sight he gained, he would be able to do many things that he could not before. Like running in the forest without bumping into anything.

"Hey, wait up!" Rose cried out as she quickly followed, avoiding anything that got in her way.

"You had a lead start, no fair." She giggled.

* * *

Jayfeather lay low on the ground as he slowly approached a rabbit, who was oblivious of his presence. He tried to remember the lesson he was though during his short lived time as a warrior apprentice and the times he hunted as Jay's Wing. Hopefully, if everything worked out, he would be able to pounce on the rabbit and catch it.

He could feel tension build up in his legs as his muscles prepared to leap up in the air, as he slowly but surely approached his prey. 'Almost there.' He thought to himself as he kept his eyes locked on the rabbit.

Soon he found himself in the perfect position to pounce, and jumped up in the air leaping towards the rabbit. For seconds he flew through the air, certain to fall up on the rabbit when he suddenly felt a great force hit him in the side, sending him tumbling down and rolling around till he found someone pinning him down on the ground.

The sound of tiny paws racing away could soon be heard as Jayfeather saw the rabbit bolt away from him.

Annoyed, he looked up to the one pinning him to the ground. He could see a white and gray tom on top of him, and with all the hissing and growling he made, he knew that the tome was angry.

"You just cost me my catch for the day." The tom hissed.

"Well sorry." Jayfeather apologized sarcastically, really annoyed that the cat won't get off of him. "Maybe if you didn't have such an ugly faced, then the rabbit wouldn't have run away."

"What did you say?" The tom hissed as he unsheathed his claws, planting them in Jayfeathers skin, making him hiss in pain as blood started to seep out.

"Jayfeather, what happe…" Rose said from the side, before stopping when she saw the tom pinning Jayfeather. She stared at them for a while, as the tom looked up to stare at Rose. The tom scrutinized her with his eyes for a while before a huge grin run on his face.

"Well…well…well…" He begun as he kept Jayfeather, who was trying to squirm away, pinned down. "…looks like Rose the blind cat is back."

"Shadow…" Rose hissed in anger as she unsheathed her claws in self-defense, in case he planned to attack her. "What are you doing here?"

"In case you have forgotten, this is my territory. But I guess you could not have tell…since you're blind."

Rose growled in annoyance as she glanced at Jayfeather, who looked like he was in great pain. "Well I got news for you, Shadow. I'm not blind anymore."

"Oh, great." Shadow said, rolling his eyes. "Now that makes you, a former, blind useless cat to just a plain useless cat.

Jayfeather didn't know why, but the moment he called Rose useless, lit up something inside him, as if lightning hit a forest and turned it ablaze. Anger boiled inside him as his body flowed with adrenaline. His eyes gave an angry looked at him as he hissed. "Nobody calls her useless!"

Sudenly, at that moment, Jayfeather lost control of his body. He felt numb and was unable to move a muscle. 'What's happening?' He thought. 'Why can't I move?' His body did not respond to any movement he ordered it, but he could see through his eyes, his legs moving to kick the tom off of him. Sending Shadow flying off and hitting the ground with a loud thud. He then watched as he pounced on the tom, digging his claws in his skin, making Shadow scream in pain, as it dug deeper and deeper.

Jayfeather felt helpless as he watched and knew that he wasn't in control of his own body. Somebody else was controlling it, but who?

His claws dug deeper and deeper, while blood started to pool up on the ground. Jayfeather wanted to stop, not wanting to kill the cat. But whatever he ordered, his body did not obey. Shadow squirmed underneat him as his right paw pulled out, making Shadow shriek in pain, and position itself on his neck.

With one swift move the claw ripped through the neck, gushing blood out as it flooded the forest floor. It was in this moment, when Jayfeather finally regained control of his body. He felt exhaustion all over him as his muscles ached.

Looking below him he saw Shadow lying lifeless on the grounds, with his eyes staring up in the air, but there was no life in them.

"W…what did I do?" Jayfeather stammered, looking at the dead body. "D…did I…did I kill him?" He didn't know how he did it. Although he saw his body move, he did not remember moving them. What was happening to him?

"Jayfeather are you okay?" Rose asked, padding up beside him. She looked at him and saw the shock expression on his face. She then looked at Shadow and knew immediately, from the pool of blood that surrounded him, that he was dead.

Although she was shocked that he was dead, she didn't feel any sorrow for hm. Shadow treated her badly, hurting her many times and insulting her every waking moment. So to her, this was what he deserves. Even though she believed that cats should be given a second chance, she also knew that it was too late for Shadow. He was given a second chance and he just wasted it.

"It's alright, Jayfeather…" She said putting a paw on top of his. "…you did the right thing." Jayfeather looked up at her, staring at her eyes, confused. Did he hear her right?

"He was one of those cats who couldn't be helped unless killed." She explained and Jayfeather nodded as he understood.

He understood what she was saying. Shadow must be one of those evil cats who were given a chance to live happily and peacefully, but chose the path of darkness. Just like Tigerstar…

"Now come on…" She said motioning for him. "…we need to go before his followers arrive." She then bolted away, as fast as she can, and Jayfeather followed close behind. Blood was still on his paws, and it made it hard to run away as it felt sticky and annoying.

But he did care, for there was something more disturbing running through his mind. 'What happened back there?' He thought. 'Why couldn't I control my body? What's happening to me?'

* * *

**So that concludes this chapter. Hoped you like it and let me know in the reviews. So as always see you in the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome back everyone. Glad your all enjoying this so far. So before we start, lets see some reviews again.**

**Hollyleaf is cool - Possessed Jayfeather FTW**

**LavenderCrystalOfRoses - Well here's another chapter so you can find out. XD**

**Tansyfang - Well I am thinking of involving Rose's past a little bit more.**

**Okay with that done, onto the story!**

**I do not own Warriors.**

* * *

**Clearing the Fog**

**Chapter 8**

Dovewing padded out of the warrior's den and out to the large clearing that was the ThunderClan camp. She could see that everyone was as busy as usual, as cats brought back fresh-kill for the pile and while others prepare patrols. Although it has been one and a half moons since Jayfeather has went missing, most cats in ThunderClan seem to have forgotten his disappearance if not forgotten him entirely. Patrols have stopped searching for him and the talk of the chances of him returning disappeared. This saddened her as she remembered the things he had done for the clan and the sacrifices he made. 'Have they forgotten about their hardworking medicine cat?' She thought. 'Have they forgotten one of the three?'

But truth be told, they haven't. They haven't forgotten the grumpy medicine cat that helped them in the times of need. The one who healed their injuries and saw the prophecies of StarClan. They just avoid talking about him so they won't feel hurt. So they won't have the painful memories of him disappearing. It was just like the times Hollyleaf disappeared, ThunderClan just pretended not to feel affected so that they won't look weak.

But there were a few who haven't forgotten or pretended to forget. They were the few that hold Jayfeather dearly in their hearts and have a glimpse of hope that he will return. They were the ones who were close to him and Dovewing was one of them.

Dovewing padded towards the fresh-kill pile, thinking that she should have something to eat before going on the hunting patrol. She was assigned to go later with Cinderheart and Lionblaze, but knowing Lionblaze he would just stay in the den, curled up in his nest.

For a while now, Lionblaze just stayed in his nest, with his fur messy and eyes blood shot from crying, refusing the go out and join the patrols. No one could blame him, since it was he's last living sibling that went missing, so they just left him alone

He always blamed himself for Jayfeather's disappearance and always cried on how he could have changed it. On how he should have come with him. On how it should have been him. These thoughts made him half, or even less, of the proud and fierce warrior that he is. Nowadays he looked weak and disgraceful and others thought that he finally lost it.

As she reached the pile, she saw Briarlight laying there and choosing a piece of prey. She decided to pad closer to her and talk, since they didn't really talk much ever since Jayfeather diapered.

"Hi, Briarlight." Dovewing said as the crippled cat looked up at her.

"Oh, hi Dovewing she replied." She replied. "Is there anything wrong?"

"No, I just wanted to, you know, talk to you. We haven't talked much since…" She stopped her sentence there, not sure if she should mention Jayfeather.

Briarlight nodded as she understood what Dovewing said. "Yeah…it's just that nothing feels the same with him gone. Sure, Leafpool is good company, but she's just not that fun to me. Sure she's kind and all, but I'm missing the old grumpy and sarcastic medicine cat."

"Yeah I know what you mean, it feels lonely without him complaining about everything and making remarks." She said smiling at the memories.

"Well I got to go…" She said. "I still got to help Leafpool arrange some herbs, bye." She then picked up a rabbit, by her jaws, before dragging herself towards the medicine cats den.

Dovewing watched her move away before looking at the fresh-kill pile. She saw a nice plup mouse and licked her lips at the sight of it. Picking it up she moved towards a corner in the camp, where no one would disturb her, and started eating the mouse.

After finishing her mouse and washing herself, she decided to go look for Cinderheart and Lionblaze so that they could start their hunting patrol. Normally Lionblaze would be ready and waiting at the entrance. But Lionblaze wasn't the same cat he used to be.

She approached the warriors den, where she knew the two would be, and peeked inside to see a familiar golden-brown tom and gray tabby she-cat.

"I'm not going, there is no point." She heard Lionblaze whine.

"But Lionblaze, you can't stay here forever." Cinderheart said, nuzzling her mate. "You need to get out sometime."

"No…" Lionblaze said firmly. "I'm staying here forever. Even if I die here, maybe then I would see my littermates again."

"But Lio…" Cinderheat begun, but was cut off by Lionblaze.

"No, just live me alone."

With that Cinderheart shook her head sadly and padded out of the den with her head hanging. She met Dovewing out of the den and looked at her.

"He still doesn't want to come out?" Dovewing asked.

"No…" Cinderheart said sadly. "No he dosen't. This is even worse than the time he lost Hollyleaf."

"Yeah…" Dovewing said agreeing. "But he still had Jayfeather back then. Now…now he has none."

Cinderheart, deciding that they shouldn't talk anymore about the depressed warrior shook her head and looked towards the forest.

"Come on…" She said flicing her tail. "…we still need to go on that hunting patrol. Even without Lionblaze.

Dovewing nodded, agreeing, before she followed Cinderheart out of the camp and into the forest.

* * *

Dovewing and Cinderheart padded through ThunderClan territory, near the ShadowClan border, trying to find the perfect place to hunt and catch prey. Their paws touched through the warm ground as their noses tried to search for the smell of mouse, rabbit or vole.

"Hear any prey nearby? Cinderheart asked her clan mate, knowing that she had the ability to hear anything, even in great distances. For Dovewing was gifted with the power, along with Jayfeather's and Lionblaze's, help fight off the takeover of the dark forest. But now, with the dark forest defeated, it is now used for everyday hunting.

"Yeah, but their too far for us to catch. But there are som…wait a minute!" Dovewing said stopping in her paws as she listened attentively. Cinderheart stopped too and watched as Dovewing listened for something.

Dovewing turned to face Cinderheart as she said. "I hear someone approaching."

Cinderheart nodded and scented the air; someone was definitely heading their way, but who?

Dovewing listened as the sound of paws got closer and closer. She was sure it was a cat, but a cat from where? ShadowClan? Or a loner? Suddenly the sound of paws got even louder, as the scent of the cat entered her nose. She looked towards the direction before bolting towards the scent in full speed, claws unsheathed.

She then made a giant leap, soaring through the air for a while, before landing on top of someone. They rolled around for a while, getting dirt all over their pelt, before she finally ended up on top, pouncing on the cat. She looked down to see a white she-cat, trying to squirm away from her. Dovewing could tell that she wasn't from the clans, from her scent, and knew that she was a loner.

"Who are you and what are you doing in our territory?" Dovewing asked as Cinderheart arrived and took position to her left.

"Let me go!" The white she-cat said as she tried to push her off, but Dovewing was too strong.

"Don't make me ask you again." Dovewing growled. "Wha…" But before she could finish her sentence a loud hiss came from behind them.

"Get off of her." An angry yet familiar voice growled at them.

Both Dovewing and Cinderheart turned their heads around to face the second cat. But what they saw shocked them. Dovewing could not believe what she was seeing. At first she thought it was a dream, but the cat trying to escape under her reminded her that it wasn't. There was a long silence that followed that, no cat saying anything to each other, as they just stared at the other cat.

"Is…is that really you?" Cinderheart said, as she finally broke the silence.

**You could all probably guess who that is, right? Liked the chapter? Let me known in reviews and as always see you in the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome back, I'm glad that many of you are enjoying the story. So before getting back to the story, let me do the usual review thing.**

**Tansyfang - Well I'm always open to new ideas, so let me hear it. But I'm just saying this right now. I have written three chapter ahead already, because I was bored the past couple of days. XD**

**I do not own Warriors.**

* * *

**Clearing the Fog**

**Chapter 9**

Jayfeather looked at the two cats attacking Rose as a growl escaped his throat. He gave them an angry glare as he unsheathed his claws and prepared a battle plan in his mind. His paws touched the warm ground, as his tail swished left and right in anticipation for a fight. He knew that he had to get Rose and fight two cats at the same time, which was almost impossible for him. Since he just gained sight and his battle skills aren't the best yet. But he had no other choice. It was either that or run away and loose Rose, and he knew that losing her was not an option.

"Is…is that really you?" The voice echoed in his ears as it sounded familiar to him. But from where? Why do these two cat seem so familiar. Why do their scents smell homely to him? Where has he met these cats before?

He then looked at the two cats and saw something that made his heart shoot up in excitement. ThunderClan! Those were the words that echoed in his mind. The place where he was born. The place where he lived his life. The place that shunned him.

'They're the ones who thought that you were useless.' The sinister voice said in his mind as Jayfeather felt numb once more. He tried to move a muscle, but like before, he couldn't. He just watched as his body slowly moved towards them, claws unsheathed and ready for a fight.

'They insulted you and now they are hurting Rose. They must pay.'

'No!' Jayfeather thought as he tried to fight for control of his body. 'They're my friends.'

'No they're not!' The voice hissed as they closed the distance. He could see Cinderheart give a confused look towards him as he approached, making Jayfeather fear for his friend's safety. Images of what he did to Shadow flashed in his mind and the thought of doing that to Cinderheart scared him.

'No!' He screamed. 'I am strong!'

Slowly but surely he started to regain control of himself once more. He could feel himself move and knew that he wasn't watching from the sidelines anymore. So he immediately stopped in front of Cinderheart as complete feeling over himself returned. A loud hiss from the voice echoed, but he chose to ignore eat.

He looked in front of him and found himself looking face to face with Cinderheart. She gave him a nervous glance as none of them knew what to say. It was the first time they saw each other in moons and both of them felt that it was just a dream.

"Cinderheart?" Jayfeather said, breaking the silence.

She looked at him for a few more seconds as she burst in joy. A large smile formed on her face as she nuzzled him, purring. Tears were running from her eyes, but not in sadness, but in joy.

"Jayfeather, it really is you." She said happily. "Oh, I've missed you so much. It's really good to see you after a long time."

"Yeah, it's really good to see you to." Jayfeather said, giving an emphasis on the word 'see.' This confused Cinderheart as she looked him directly in the eyes.

What she saw amazed her. Instead of the usual foggy gaze he gave, Jayfeather's eyes were clear as anyone's. He also gave her direct eye contact, which he never usual did. It almost looked like that he was looking at her. That was when the thought hit her.

"You can see!" Cinderheart shouted in amazement. "But…but how is that possible?"

"I'll explain it later when we get back to camp." He purred as he inhaled the familiar scents around him. The scent of the forest, the cats he knew and loved, and the faint scent of ThunderClan.

"Ummm…hate to ruin the moment, but I'm stilled pinned down here." Rose said slightly annoyed that she had been forgotten and was still being pinned by another cat.

"Oh, yeah." Jayfeather said, blushing in embarrassment, as he remembered about Rose. "Umm…Dovewing, can you get off of Rose. She's a friend of mine."

Dovewing nodded and immediately got off of her. Rose stood up, dusted the dirt of her fur and sat down next to Jayfeather.

"Well I guess I'm going to have a lot of explaining to do." Jayfeather said.

"Save it for later." Dovewing said, as she was excited to see Jayfeather again. "There is an entire camp back there, who have missed you and maybe you can talk some sense back to your brother."

"Huh?" Jayfeather exclaimed, confused. "What happened?"

"You'll see, now come on. Let's see if your new found sight can keep up with us." Cinderheart said as she and Dovewing bolted back towards the direction of the ThunderClan camp.

"Hmmm…I'm starting to like your friends." Rose said as she bolted after them. Jayfeather gave a purr of amusement before chasing after them.

* * *

Lionblaze flinched as the sunlight hit his eyes as he slowly padded out of the warrior. Although he didn't feel like going out, Squirrelflight and Sandstorm manage to forcefully convince him, saying that it wasn't good for a warrior like him to say in there forever, as they dragged him out.

But he didn't like going out, he still blamed himself for his brother going missing and chose not to show his disgraceful face in the camp. He didn't deserve to be the proud warrior he used to be or so he thought.

He checked left and right to see that Squirrelflight and Sandstorm were already gone. Seeing this as the perfect opportunity, he turned around and was about to enter the warriors den, but was stopped by a loud commotion coming from the camps entrance.

'What was happening?' He thought. 'Is ThunderClan under attack? No…if they were then they wouldn't sound so happy. Unless they have all gone insane.'

Curiosity got the better of him and he soon found himself padding towards the crowd of cats, who were yowling in happiness while others were looking in disbelief. He could hear some questions ringing in the air, but had difficulty understanding any of them as they were asked at the same time. But he did manage to hear some like:

"Where have you been?"

"Did you say you can see?"

"Who is that cat with you?"

Lionblaze manage to push his way through the crowd, until he found himself in front. He could finally see what all this commotion about, but when he did he stood as shocked and excitement filled him. In front of him, being bombarded by questions was a gray tom. Although the tom looked a bit dirty and tired Lionblaze could still recognized the familiar look and scent.

"Jayfeather?" He said uneasily, unsure if what he was seeing was true.

The gray tom looked at him for a while, eyes studying the golden-brown warrior. Lionblazes heart pumped faster and faster as he realized that this indeed was reality and the cat standing in front of him is his brother. Tears formed on both of their eyes as Lionblazed rushed towards Jayfeather as he nuzzled him.

"Oh, Jayfeather…I've missed you." He said as his tears soaked his brother's fur, while Jayfeather soaked his.

"I've miss you too." Jayfeather replied, feeling a warm sensation inside as he knew that this was the home he missed.

Lionblaze pulled away from nuzzling him and looked him straight in eyes once more. "Don't you ever leave camp without anyone else again." He said.

Jayfeather just purred in amusement. "I don't think that will be needed."

"Oh?" Lionblaze looked at him confused. "Why?"

"Because if you didn't notice, I could see."

Lionblaze at first though that it was a joke. But knowing Jayfeather, he wouldn't make a joke like that. So Lionblaze studied his brothers eyes intently and noticed that it wasn't foggy like before. His eyes were just like the way he looked in dream. Lionblaze's eye widened at this as he smiled.

"Well, what do you know, you really can see." He exclaimed, seeing that his brother had the ability to see out of dreams for the first time. "I guess that would make your job as medicine cat easier."

That was when Jayfeather gave him a serious look as he shook his head. "No…" He said. Lionblaze, and the other cats around him, were shocked at what he said. Was he really going to give up as a medicine cat Lionblaze knew this face. This was the face that he used when he talked about prophecies and he knew better knew better to not take him seriously. "I can't…I can't return to that life. I choose a path that I wanted long ago and it was stopped because of my blindness and the prophecy. But now…"

Lionblaze put his paw on Jayfeather shoulder as he nodded, as he understood what his brother meant. He knew that his brother wanted to be a warrior since they were kits, but this dreams were prevented for many reasons. But now he would be able to fulfill them.

"Don't worry…" Lionblaze said. "…I understand."

Jayfeather smiled, knowing that Lionblaze meant it and that it came from the heart. With his brother's approval, he looked towards Bramblestars den and padded towards it.

* * *

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own pray gather beneath the Highledge!" Bramblestars voice boomed all over the camp ans soon all cat stopped what they were doing to gather beneath him and listen.

"Cats of ThunderClan!" Bramblestar said, as he sat on top of the high ledge, as he addressed all the cats below him. By now all cats have been gathered by the sound of his voice as mouths were closed for silence while eyes focused on him.

"I am here to tell you all that Jayfeather, the cat that we have all presumed to be gone forever, has returned." As he said that the entire went out cheering his name. Jayfeather felt happy knowing that his clan really missed him. The cheering was immediately silenced by Squirrelflight as Bramblestar continued.

"As you may have heard, Jayfeather has attained sight. He tells me that he manage to attain it with the help of two-legs." This caused gasp from cats all around, for they were thought to believe that two-legs were evil and only plan on their destruction.

"With this sight…" Bramblestar continued. "…he tells me that he would give up the life of a medicine cat and become a warrior. A warrior with a friend, who helped him in his journey home, named Rose."

All eyes feel on Rose and she felt uneasy with their glares stabbing her. She shuffled her paws uncomfortably, but was quickly comforted by Jayfeather as he rubbed his head against hers. He was thankful for this act, since for some reason he was the one who always calmed her down when she was nervous.

"I have no problem with this decision, but I must ask you, cats of ThunderClan, if you have any protest." Surprisingly, there were no complaints from the cats, since they saw nothing wrong with it. Many warrior, before, became medicine cats when they thought that they chose the wrong path, so why not the other way around. Besides they had Leafpool, who is also a good medicine cat, who can help them treat any injuries.

As for Rose, there was nothing wrong in bringing her into the clan. ThunderClan already had many cats from outside the clans and there was nothing wrong in having another warrior to help with the hunting and fighting.

Bramblestar looked around, seeing that no one was protesting about this. With a satisfied look, he motioned for both Jayfeather and Rose to come up, which they did quickly.

"Jayfeather and Rose…" Bramblestar began. "…by the powers given to me by StarClan, I make you warriors of ThunderClan. May StarClan light your path."

Soon the air was filled with yowls of joy as the entire clan cheered their name. "Jayfeather! Rose! Jayfeather! Rose!" They all chanted, bringing excitement through the two new warriors.

Jayfeather closed his eyes as he listened, enjoying every moment of it. This is what he wanted for a long time and as they said his name over and over, he could feel his heart fill with joy.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed it, let me know in the reviews if you did, and as always see you in the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, hello and welcome back to my story. Hope you are all enjoying this, and you probably are, since your still reading this. So I might not be able to update the next few days, as I try to think of a plot and do other stuff. So yeah.**

**Tansyfang - Well yeah, Jayfeather is better as a medicine cat but him being a warrior would be good for the plot. Or so I hope.**

**PikaBolt101 - Thanks and sure I'll read your '60 one-shot challenge' when I get the time.**

**LavenderCrystalOfRoses - Maybee...maybe. XD**

**hollyleaf is cool - Yeah I've been thinking about that too. But I don't really think its required for her to have one. But if any of you could suggest one maybe I could put it in if my brain agrees.**

**I do not own Warriors.**

**Clearing the Fog**

**Chapter 10**

Death. That was what Jayfeather saw, death. The foul stench of it entered his nostrils as the sight of dead cats covered the ground. Pools of blood lay everywhere as the limp bodies of cats, their insides pulled out of their wounds that split open their skin, covered the ThunderClan camp as the dens lay in ruins. Jayfeather felt sick looking at it and started to wonder who could do such a thing. He moved forward, trying to search for anyone left alive, but with each step his hopes started to drain. It was impossible to move without stepping on blood, and the red liquid soaked his paws.

He could see the frightened expression on the dead cats faces. Faces who were all familiar to him. They were the faces of his clan mates, which he used to live with. But now they were dead, but why?

Suddenly a patch of white fur, soaked in blood, caught his eye and he stood in fear as he knew who it was. At first he just looked at the white cat, which lay sprawled in the distance, but he soon pushed away the fear and slowly padded towards it. Eyes close, as he wished that it wasn't true.

But ones he stood in front of it and opened his eyes, his heart broke into a billion pieces. There, lying in front of him was Rose. Soaked in her own blood as it leaked from a large wound on her side. Her blue eyes were open as he looked at her, and he could tell that there was still some life left inside of her.

He could feel tears streaming from his eyes as he tried to hold back himself from bursting into tears. Looking at her like this just made him sad, to the point that no one could describe, for he knew that he was supposed to protect her.

"R…Rose?" He choked, unsure that if she still had enough energy to reply.

"J…Ja…Jayfeather…" She barley manage to say as she had trouble breathing. "W…w…why?"

"Why?" Jayfeather repeated confused. "Why what?"

"W….wh..y…d…did… y…you..d…" She wasn't able to finish her sentence as she took in her last breath while her sole faded away. It left her body on the ground as she stared at him with open eyes.

Jayfeather couldn't believe what he was seeing and lashed his tail in anger. Letting out a loud yowl, he cried out to the skies, demanding the one responsible for this.

"Well that was really sad, but I'm glad she's finally gone since she kept on interrupting my plan." A familiar sinister voice said from behind. Jayfeather couldn't believe what he was hearing. The voice, which told him all the lies. The voice that tried to bring him down. The one who killed his clan mates and Rose. The voice that was in his head, now stood behind him.

Thinking quickly he turned around, claws unsheathed, ready to attack him when he suddenly saw something that he could not believe.

Right in front of him, smiling evilly, with his, blood stained, claws unsheathed and eyes tearing through his skin, was the a gray tom with blue eyes, himself. He looked at the cat and knew that there was no mistaking it, it was him. But how?

"Supriesed?" Jayfeather heard him say. "Well you should be?"

"But…" Jayfeather said dumbstruck. "But, how?"

"Well I guess you do deserve an explanation." The cat said circling him. "So, I'll give you one and don't worry it will be plain and simple. You see, Jayfeather, I am your dark side. The result of all your jealousy and hatred, which you always hid away. I was forming up inside your mind, hiding in my little corner till I find the perfect time to strike. Till the day I could bring you down with your own sadness. You have had control of this body long enough, now it's my turn."

With that, the cat pounced on him, sending him on the ground as his claws dug deep. Jayfeather let out a yowl of pain as he tried to escape but he felt weak, like a mouse caught by a cat. The pain grew more intense till he couldn't handle it anymore. He didn't know what to do as he saw the cat bringing his claws to his neck, ready to swing it for killer blow. It was all over now; there was nothing Jayfeather could do. He might as well….

Jayfeather sprung up from his nest as he sat there panting. He looked around him to see all his clan mates sleeping peacefully in their nest and Rose sleeping right next to him. 'It was all a nightmare.' He thought to himself. But the nightmare he had was all too real and he wished that he would not have it again.

As he tried to lie down again, so that he could continue his sleep. He noticed a slight pain on his shoulders. He looked towards them, and what he saw made his blood cold.

His shoulders were bleeding and by the looks of it, they were caused by claws. Jayfeather then remembered the nightmare and thought. 'Maybe it wasn't a nightmare after all.'

* * *

"Are you okay, Jayfeather?" Rose asked as they walked through the forest. Rose and Jayfeather, along with Dovewing and Ivypool, were on patrol near the WindClan boarder. The only problem was, Jayfeather is lagging behind.

Jayfeather was way behind the other cats, as he dragged his tail on the ground. This made Rose worry and she padded towards him, as they continued to follow the other two warriors. She could see the lazy look on his face and that his usual blue eyes were now blood shot red. His movement was stiff and it looked like he was having a really hard time walking.

"Are you alright?" She asked him, noticing a wound on his shoulders. "Because you look terrible." She added, not wanting to ask him about the wound just yet, since she heard that Jayfeather could sometimes spat out on you when you asked too much question. Although she never saw that side of him, and doubted if he will ever be like that to her, she still took caution.

"Yeah…" He said before giving a long yawn. "…I just didn't get much sleep last night. Had a terrible nightmare."

"Oh…" She said looking at him concerned. She could tell that he was really tired and hoped that he would have enough strength to finish the patrol.

"Don't worry." She said reassuring him. "You'll get enough time to sleep once we get back from this patrol. In the mean time you can lean on my shoulder, so you can rest that tired head of your while we walk."

Jayfeather smiled at her and nodded. He then lay his head on her shoulder as they padded near the border. Rose purred as he did this and she blushed slightly, but luckily no one was there to see it. Although she didn't tell anyone, she was starting to have feeling for Jayfeather. It started small when they first met, but now it has grown. She just hoped he feels the same for her.

The rest of the patrol was uneventful and soon they were prepared to head back to camp. But they were stopped in their tracks when a familiar arrogant voice called to them, from the other side of the border.

"Is ThunderClan so desperate for warriors that they assign their medicine cat for border patrols?"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter, let me know in the creviews. So yeah, won't be able to update for a while, but once I do I will see you in the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Long time no see, but I'm back. XD**

**Tansyfang - Yeah, a possessed medicine cat would be a problem.**

**hollyleaf is cool - Thanks for the suggestions, but I decided not to give her a warrior name and stick with the old one. Just like Millie and Daisy.**

**I do not own Warriors.**

* * *

**Clearing the Fog**

**Chapter 11**

Breezepelt glared at the ThunderClan patrol as a small hiss escaped his mouth. After the great battle, he and other followers of the dark forest were accepted back into the clan after they promised to never turn their backs against the clan. Breezepelt accepted that immediately, for he never actually liked the dark forest cats. The only reason he joined them was to get revenge against the cats he hated the most. The cats that made his blood boil at the very sight of them. His heart pumped ferociously as he saw one of the cats that prevented his plan for revenge from succeeding. The cat he hated the most for all the attention he got. His half-brother, Jayfeather.

"Breezepelt…" He heard Jayfeather hiss as he lifted his head from the white she-cats shoulder and looked at the WindClan warrior directly in the eyes. "…what are you doing here?"

Looking back, Breezeplt noticed Jayfeather's direct eye contact and the lack of fog in the eyes. Instead of the blind gaze he usually gave other cats, he was instead looking at him. 'Is he able to see?' Breezepelt thought in shock. At the chances of the blind medicine cat having sight.

But he kept all in shock inside him and showed none of it as he moved closer to the border.

"Well patrolling the border of course…" Breezepelt said proudly. "…that's what we warriors do. Unlike you medicine cats who sit around, lazily, and arrange herbs all day."

Jayfeather hissed once more as he padded towards the border till he was face to face with Breezepelt. Jayfeather's fur was bristling in anger as he glared at the WindClan warrior. To him, Breezepelt would always be an annoyance, who would hurt anyone he knew to gain recognition that he did not deserve.

"You do know that medicine cats are as important as any members of the clan, right." Jayfeather said, but Breezepelt just rolled his eyes, having heard that before. To him, medicine cats were just a bunch of useless cats who can't fight or provide anything useful to their clan.

"Yeah, they're as useful as a piece of crow food." Breezepelt muttered to himself before focusing back on Jayfeather. "Besides, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in your medicine cat's den or something?"

"Well if you can't guess, I'm a warrior now." Jayfeather said with a slight chuckle.

Breezepelt face turned to shock as he heard that. 'Him…a warrior?' He laughed at the though. 'He can't even catch a leaf let alone fight a warrior like me. His mind wondered as he thought of how absurd ThunderClan must be getting to do such a thing. He knew that ThunderClan was crazy, but now he thinks that their insane. But instead of sharing his thoughts, he decided to hurt him with insult that he knew would get in Jayfeather's nerves.

"Ha!" He said, mocking Jayfeather. "You a warrior? I bet you don't even know to fight. You're a weak and useless cat and I think you should have stayed as a medicine cat! I remember beating you really badly at the Moonpool, before Honeyfern interfered." He said remembering that encounter." He then heard a low growl from a white she-cat he didn't know, but he chose to ignore it.

"Well that was when I was weak and defenseless." Jayfeather admitted. "But now I've change. I can beat you as easily as any warrior."

Breezepelt frowned as he felt his pried being mocked. You can mock anything about the sleek black cat, but never his pride. His ears went back as he let out a hiss at Jayfeather. "You think you can defeat me?"

"Not think, know…" Jayfeather said confidently as a smirk run down his face.

Breezepelt growled ferociously and unsheathed his claws. He was determined to show this cat his place and he wanted to make sure he won't forget it. He would have planned a way to kill him in that battle they were about to have, but decided against it as he saw the other ThunderClan warriors So instead He planned to make a permanent mark on the cat.

Without warning Breezepelt jumped up in the air, claws pointing at Jayfather, and teeth bared. He was about to reach his target when all of a sudden Jayfeather moved aside, making Breezepelt land flat on the ground. He then felt someone pounce on top of him and he rolled around to find himself face to face with Jayfeather.

Breezepelt was shocked by the sudden turn of event as he felt himself freeze in fright. But he soon snapped out of it as he realized who he was fighting. 'Wait a minute…' He thought. '…why am I letting myself be defeated by a useless cat?'

He then tried to kick Jayfeather off of him, but he was met by a sudden reply. Jayfeather put his paws on Breezepelt's chest and slammed him on the ground making him groan in pain. He heard a sudden crack of his bone as pain surge through his body. He was amazed at the sudden strength of the cat and knew that this wasn't the same cat he fought with before.

Looking up, he could see Jayfeather with a wicked grin on his face. His eyes glowed red as the very essence of evil looked at him. Breezepelt never thought he could see that look from any other cat, other than the ones from the Dark forest. Breezepelt gulped as he lay under the mercy of the cat on top of him.

"Now who's the weak cat?" Jayfeather laughed as he dug his claws in him. This, combined with his broken bones, brought intense pain to Breezepelt. He yowled to the top of his lungs as he tried to squirm out, but that only added to the pain, for this made it easier for Jayfeather to spread the wound.

"Stop it!" Beezepelt hissed. "Get off of me!"

"Oh, why should I?" Jayfeather said as he racked the warrior's chest. "You never shown mercy, why should I?"

Breezepelt felt as if he was going to pass out if Jayfeather stopped. But he had no strength left in him to push the insane cat off of him. So he gave up all hopes of fighting back and let himself be killed by the cat he once thought useless. But luckily for him, the other ThunderClan warriors weren't just going to sit around and watch Jayfeather kill the WindClan warrior.

Dovewing raced towards Jayfaether, frantically yelling at him and pushing him, with the help of her sister, to no avail. As this happened, Rose just sat there in shock, seeing that this looked all too familiar. It reminded her the day he fought with Shadow. Her eyes fell on Jayfeather, but her mind told her it wasn't him. Although has just known him for just a couple of moons, she knew that the real Jayfaether wouldn't do this. The real Jayfeather would not kill a cat for a reason as simple as an insult. Although he did kill Shadow, he did that to protect her. But now…now he's killing someone for fun.

She slowly padded towards Jayfeather, eyes trained on him as he tried to kill the other warrior. Slowly she opened her mouth, in hopes of trying to get to the real Jayfeather.

"Jayfeather…." She began quietly, before raising her voice a lot louder. "Jayfeather, please stop. This isn't you. You don't kill others for no reason. I know you're in there so please…"

As if by magic, Jayfeather suddenly stopped. The moment he heard Rose's voice, he felt that he regained control of his body. Looking down he saw the weak Breezepelt and immediately got off of him. He obviously had no idea how he manage to injure the WindClan warrior, and the shock of it all was finally hit his brain. 'This can't be happening again.' Jayfeather thought, remembering his past experience with Shadow, where he was just a helpless viewer as the show carried on, and the dream he has last night.

"Breezepelt I…" Jayfeather begun, as he planned to apologize, but it was too late. The WindClan warrior burst up and raced back towards the WindClan camp, as his body sent pain to his brain, thanks to the wounds Jayfeather has caused.

* * *

Nightcloud paced back and forth as she waited for her son. It's has been a long time since Breezepelt left camp and now, as the sun started to go down, he still hasn't returned. She looked around her to see that the other cats in the clan were relaxing and none of them looked concerned of her son's absence.

It was all because of the final battle against the Dark forest. Although the clan accepted the traitors back to the clan, they still gave them a weary look. So most cats in the clan gave doubt on Breezepelts loyalty and didn't really care much on what happens to him, unless he involves the clan.

This angered Nightcloud and she wanted to claw their faces or doing that. But she knew that she would be helpless against the other cats.

Suddenly, the sound of rustling could be heard near the entrance and she turned around to be shocked at what she saw.

"Breezepelt!" She screamed as she raced towards her son, who looked badly beaten.

* * *

**Don't forget to review and as always see you in the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi and welcome back. So before we start, let me do the usual review thing.**

**Tansyfang - I'll keep that at mind. I currently have a bunch of ways to end this and I can't decide which one I should choose.**

**Also, thanks to xXJayflightXx, Bravelove, and Featherflight for your reviews.**

**I do not own Warriors.**

* * *

**Clearing the Fog**

**Chapter 12**

The ThunderClan camp was busy as usual, with patrols coming in and out and cats putting fresh-kill in the pile. The clan has been at peace with the other clans, ever since the great battle, and so far it has not been broken. Cats relaxed knowing that there wasn't much of a great threat to them and that the great peace that many of their ancestors have strived for has finally come. Combined with the great amounts of fresh-kill they received, everyone was satisfied. Everywhere in the forest seemed like StarClan, for the great harmony and food they were all receiving.

But there was some that worried that the peace would not last long. This few have seen something that they did not believe was right and wish to fix it before it escalates. As the clan relaxed under the warm sun of the nice day, this few were talking under the shade, on a small corner of the camp.

"Did he kill him?" Lionblaze asked worriedly as he finally heard the story of Jayfeather's encounter with Breezepelt. Apparently Dovewing, Ivypool, and Rose, kept the story of the encounter a secret as requested by Jayfeather. For he didn't want to be bombarded by question by the clan on how he to fight the WindClan warrior.

But the three knew that they had to tell someone. Someone they knew they could trust and not spread the secret. So they went to Lionbaze.

"No…" Rose said shaking her head. "…at least I don't think so."

"You don't think so?" Lionblaze asked, giving a puzzled looked.

"Well…" Dovewing said, trying to help Rose out. "…Breezepelt was badly injured when he raced away. He was in a bad condition and we were not sure if he could live through it."

"I don't believe this…" Lionblaze said, shaking his head and looking up in disbelief. "…my brother, a murderous killer."

"Now Lionblaze, he is not murderous." Rose said, trying to defend Jayfeather, who right now was on a hunting patrol with Cinderheat and Bumblestripe.

Lionblaze looked at Rose. "But you did say he killed this cat called…err…what his name…oh, yeah, Shadow."

"Yes…" She said nodding. "…but he did that to defend me."

""But what about Breezeplet?" Lionblaze said, slamming his paw on the ground. "Was Breezepelt hurting anyone?"

"Well no…" Rose said, looking down and shuffling her paws as she was bombarded by Lionblaze's gaze. She had tried her best to try and defend Jayfeather, but the golden-brown warrior was right. She was slightly scared of him when he got angry, and now she was cowering in fear.

"Now Lionblaze, don't get angry at Rose, she was just trying to defend your brother." Dovewing said scowlding Lionblaze as she gave emphasis on the word 'brother'.

Lionblaze looked at her for a moment before bringing down his ears in embarrassment. He remembered that Jayfeather was his brother, and that he should always be helping him, instead of accusing him. "Sorry…" Lionblaze said. "…it's just that…that…I don't understand what going on."

"I understand…" Dovewing said, accepting his apology. "…none of us do. What happened back there confused us all, and till we understand it we will be helpless.

* * *

Nightcloud padded through the forest, heading towards a small clearing, where she knew she would find help. It has been two sunrises since her son has been unjustly murdered and she knew the cat that did it. Breezepelt manage to tell her, in his last dying breath, and she swore to avenge him. But sadly for her, the clan did not feel the same. They say that they weren't willing to break the peace they all had and go to war against ThunderClan, when they had little evidence that one of their cats did it.

But Nightcloud knew that was a lie. She could smell ThunderClan on her dead son's body. She could smell the scent of the cat who committed the horrible crime and broken the warrior's code, of not killing a fellow warrior, did it, Jayfeather.

She knew that the real reason they did want to go to war because of Breezepelt himself. They knew that Breezepelt betrayed his clan, for the Dark Forest, and believe that his death was a just punishment. But she thought otherwise.

Her son did not deserve to die, nor die in vain. So, with the cover of night, she left her clan and made her way to a group of cats she knew would help. She has heard of this group, from patrols that roamed there and heard of stories on how ruthless they were.

She heard one particular story, from one of their patrols who manage to spy on them, on how this group of cats managed to battle a dog and kill it without a sweat. If they can do that, then what more can they do against a clan?

These were the cats she needed. These were the cats that would help her avenge her clan. But only if they listened and understood her situation and she knew that they would not do that.

She was no fool. She knew that a group of blood thirsty cats won't help her because she wanted to avenge a death. She would have to offer them something. Something big so that they would agree very easily.

So after a long time of thinking, as she continued her journey, she suddenly arrived with the perfect offer. The entire hunting area of ThunderClan and WindClan.

The area where the rogue group hunted was is very poor for hunting, or so the patrols WindClan sent there say. Prey rarely went there and many of the cats in the group were thin, no matter how strong they looked. It was hard for them to keep stuffed and full and with the recent loss of their leader, who was the best hunter, the group was in disarray. So she knew what she would offer.

The group did not leave their area, no matter how poor it was for hunting, for they knew no other place to hunt. But that will soon change once Nightcloud inform them of ThunderClan's rich hunting grounds.

With ThunderClan still relaxing, since they think there won't be any threat, after the great battle. They would be taken by surprise when they attack.

She would tell them that if they help her and win a battle against ThunderClan, then they be able to kick them out of their territory and gain possession of a more valuable area.

"Yes…that's how I'm going to do it." She muttered to herself as she draws closer to the foreign camp. "Soon ThunderClan will fall and I will get revenge on Jayfeather. For I will kill him himself!"

**Thanks for reading and please review. So I hope you liked that and as always, see you in the next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone, long time no see. So I've been busy with stuff, that's why it took me so long to update, but now I'm back. So I hope you all enjoy.**

**I do not own Warriors.**

* * *

**Clearing the Fog**

**Chapter 13**

Jayfeather and Rose padded through the forest, at night, as they enjoyed the calm and peaceful surroundings. At night the forest was beautiful with all the wonderful night creatures and peaceful for most are asleep. The cool night air relaxed the two cats as it provided as sense of relaxation. The company of each other also provided some cozy comfort and Jayfaether would prefer no one else to spend the night with other than Rose. Over the time they knew each other, he and Rose had gotten really close until it was almost impossible to separate them. They were usually seen together at camp and it was rare not to

Jayfeather stayed close to Rose, their fur touching. This made Jayfeather blush, with her being so close to him and he tried to hide it. Luckily for him, Rose was intrigued with the surroundings and was looking around at the forest which she could not have seen before.

Their paws walked through the soft ground as they headed towards a nice clearing, where fireflies flew and the stars can be clearly seen.

Padding towards the clearing, Rose looked up to see the beautiful stars twinkling above them. She was amazed at how beautiful they looked and wished that someday she could touch them. She sat down on the soft grass and continued to admire them.

Noticing this, Jayfeather sat down beside her. "That's Silverelt…" He explained. "…each star represent the spirit of a cat who passed away and joined StarClan."

"StarClan?" Rosed asked confused. Although she has been with them for a decent amount of time, no one actually explained those things clearly for her. She only heard the things like StarClan in the talk of some cats in camp.

"StarClan is the place where cats go when they pass away…" Jayfeather said looking up. "…the cats there watch all over us and give us prophecies to help and guide us."

Rose nodded, understanding it all now. She then wondered if she too would end up there, or will she find herself somewhere else when she passes away.

"Do all cats end up in StarClan when they pass?" She asked.

"No…" Jayfeather said. "…there are cats that are evil and end up in the Dark Forest, while the cats who don't believe in StarClan…actually no one knows what happens to them…"

Rose felt scared as she heard that and started to shiver from both the fear and cold. She wondered if StarClan would accept her. Was being part of the clan enough to gain her entrance. Does she have to work harder or prove herself? Or will she just vanish and be nothing more than a memory?

Jayfeather noticed her fear and pressed up against her to comfort her. Rose stiffened, at first, in surprise before relaxing and accepting the comfort he was giving her.

"Don't worry; it's never too late to believe in StarClan."

She looked at him for a while before giving a small smile and nodding. "Thanks." She said, before burying her head up against him, enjoying the warm heat he was providing her.

Jayfeather purred as she did that and felt a small tingling sensation inside him. Every time Rose was near him, his insides went wild and he becomes happy. A feeling that he hasn't felt for a long time. A feeling he wished he would forget, ever since he lost someone he could never be with.

But now, with Rose beside him almost all the time, he started longing for this feeling. His heart pumped faster as she stayed close as he felt his emotion roam free. His feeling for her would soon over power him and he knew that he had to tell her how he felt.

"Rose…" He began uneasily.

"Yes?" She said, looking up and at his eyes, until both their eyes were locked in a trance, while the moon watched over them.

"I got to tell you something." He said as his heart pumped fast, so fast that Rose swore that she could feel it beat as she sat pressed up against him.

He paused for a moment, not sure if he should continue. But with her looking at him, eyes twinkling, and waiting for him to continue, he knew that he was committed.

"I…I…" He said stuttering, not sure if he had the will to continue. He felt that his throat was becoming dry and it made it hard for him to talk. But after taking a large gulp he regained his strength and continued. Looking back at her, he closed his eyes before opening them, as they were filled with passion.

"Rose…I love you." He said before immediately closing his eyes, waiting for the worst.

Rose looked up at him and purred. Her heart felt that it was going to explode as she heard the most beautiful words enter her ears. For a long time she thought that he only wanted to be friends, but now…now she knew that they shared the same feeling.

She gave him a quick nuzzle before giving a lick, of affection, on the cheek. "I love you too." She said from the heart.

Jayfeather opened his eyes and couldn't believe if this was a dream or not. But after a moment, he knew that it wasn't a dream. Instead this was his dream turning to reality. He gave out a loud and long purr, and anyone who knew the old him would not believe it.

For a long time they stayed there, rubbing up against each other and enjoying each other's company as StarClan watched them. They felt that the cats up above were approving of their relationship as the moon and stars felt as if they were glowing brighter. They wished that they could stay like that forever, with each other's presence providing love and over whelming joy that only someone who has been in the same spell of love can define. Even then it would be hard to express their feeling for each other.

But the two cats soon snapped out of the state of love when the sound of rustling came from behind them. The two cats immediately snapped their necks towards the source of the sound, as Jayfeather unsheathed his claws, ready to fight off anyone who attacks them.

"Who's there?" Jayfeather hissed, as Rose took up a position behind him. Ready to support if anything goes wrong.

* * *

**I'm applying for the school news paper and they need sample stories. Maybe I can give this? Well anyways, I hope you liked it and as always, see you in the next chapter.**


End file.
